


Early Morning

by pretendimanauthor



Category: SHINee
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretendimanauthor/pseuds/pretendimanauthor
Summary: fluffy jongtae cuddling in the morningwarnings: cursing, sex mention





	

Sunlight seeped into their pale blue room, danced across the rumpled white sheets, and eventually landed on Jonghyun's eyelids. Jonghyun blinked blearily for a minute and then realized that he was freezing. To be fair he never wore a shirt to bed, but that was besides the point. Taemin always stole the blankets to wrap himself up in a cocoon, leaving Jonghyun to die of hypothermia. Jonghyun pouted.  **Selfish bastard.**

By the time Jonghyun had stopped complaining to himself Taemin was beginning to wake up, albeit much slower than Jonghyun. Taemin wiggled around, mumbled something about it being "too fucking bright", and burrowed deeper into the covers. He looked like a marshmallow with only pursed lips and tufts of auburn hair exposed. Jonghyun cooed in that baby voice he knew Taemin hated, and pretended to be offended when the other told him to "shut the fuck up before I remove your tongue through your giant nostrils."

He gathered up the bundle of Taemin in his arms and drew him to his chest. He kissed Taemin's head and ran his fingers through his hair and whispered about how cute he was until the grumpy boy's lips formed a tiny smile.  **Adorable.** Eventually, Taemin cracked his eyes open. Jonghyun was smiling down at him, his brown hair was sticking up in every direction, and he had that dopey grin on his face.

"Good morning."

"Good morning." Taemin snuggled deeper into Jonghyun's arms. "Your skin's cold."

"That's because you took all the blankets, asshole."

"Let me warm you up then." 

Jonghyun spluttered when Taemin slipped a warm hand into his boxers.


End file.
